


There's A Painting

by red_b_rackham



Category: Bourne Identity (2002), Bourne Series - All Media Types, Bourne Supremacy (2004), Bourne Ultimatum (2007)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Rated PG, Romance, Sadness, Short But Not Really So Sweet, The If Onlys, Wishes and Hopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, when he thinks of Marie, he thinks of that painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Painting

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on ff.net 1/12/2008)

There was a painting that hung in the motel.

For some reason whenever he thinks of Marie, he thinks of that painting. It was fairly non-descript, really. Just a mediocre painting of a field and a sky and a few trees dotting the distance. It had a plain, unremarkable frame and hung on the bland motel wall.

Yet he noticed it when he first entered the room. A mere glance, of course, but it caught his eye nonetheless.

He quite forgot about it until later when he noticed how lovely she was. He caught himself staring at her form and quickly turned away to look at the painting. He forced his eyes to study the details of the painting instead of Marie. To think about her romantically was absolutely out of the question. It was far too dangerous to have her along as it was, let alone be involved with her.

That thought, of course, didn't hold very long. It fled swiftly when her lips brushed his in the bathroom. He kissed her and she kissed him back and it was bliss. He wanted nothing more than her; to wrap his arms around her and never let go. To disappear from the darkness surrounding him, never to be touched by it again.

The morning after their first time in bed together, when he woke up, his eyes once again landed on the painting. This time, he felt emotion clog his throat as he stared at it. It was normal and far from exceptional, and he craved normalcy more than anything at that moment. To be able to just be… anyone but Jason Bourne. To be someone regular guy who had found the love of his life, could whisk her away and marry her. Move to a country home, where their backyard was a field and a sky with a few trees dotting the distance.

Marie lay beside him, sleeping softly. For all anyone knew, they were just another couple checked into a motel.

If only – if _only_ – it could've really been that way.


End file.
